I am the Champion!
by Rhyperior
Summary: The sequel/prequel to The Champions League!
1. The Start

**All right, welcome to the **_**prequel/sequel**_** to **_**The Champions League!**_

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**"Milotic is unable to battle. Therefore the winner is Rhyperior," announced the referee.

"Come back. You did well, Milotic," said Cynthia with a sigh.

Ash was pleased. "Now I am one step further, it all started back in that day."

* * *

"_Luxray, finish the Rhyhorn off with Ice Fang!" ordered Volkner_

"_No! Rhyhorn!"_

_All of a sudden, Rhyhorn body began to glow. A moment later, a Rhydon stood in front of the group._

"_That was good news, Ash," cheered Brock._

"_Now, Rhydon, block the Ice Fang with Iron Tail!" Ash was filled with confidence. He had studied the information of all his Pokémon's future forms very well, learning from the incident happened with Grotle._

_Rhydon's tail glowed white and smashed into Luxray's fangs. Luxray was knocked back. _

_Ash took the opportunity. "Now, use Earthquake."_

_Rhydon jumped up high and stomped at the ground. The ground began to shake and Luxray lost its balance. _

"_Horn Drill!"_

_Rhydon was charging towards Luxray at full speed while its horn was spinning rapidly. The horn spiked into Luxray's body, pushing it to the ground._

"_Luxray is unable to battle. The winner is today's challenger, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" announced the referee with eager._

_Volkner walked towards Ash and handed the beacon badge to him. "You deserve the badge, now, you have gathered all eight badges required for the Sinnoh League. You can now head to Platinum City to register for it!_

"_Thank you very much!" Ash jumped out high holding the beacon badge together with the Pokémon earned him the badge, Pikachu, Gliscor, Torterra, Moferno, Floatzel and most importantly, Rhydon.

* * *

_**Please review for my story. Now, you may visit my forum and discuss about my stories or give any advice you deem necessary to me.** **My forum is called**_** The Champions League Discussion!**_


	2. Rivalry

"Come back and rest, Tevez. You are a great help." Ash recalled Tevez, noticing the effect of the seemingly useless Hydro Pump.

"You withdraw it?" said Cynthia surprisingly. "Fine, then, let me hit you fast and hard! Go, Garchomp! Do your best to defeat your opponent!" said Cynthia coldly.

Garchomp roared raucously, implying that it agreed to do its best.

"Garchomp, so it is now your turn then, Snorlax. Give it an Ice Punch!" Ash sent out Snorlax, trying to take the type advantage.

"Garchomp, dig!" Garchomp quickly dug a hole with its sharp, sickle-like arms and sneaked into it, leaving only air and dust for Snorlax to punch at.

Quickly, without any commands, Garchomp dug out of the ground and launched a powerful Cross Chop on Snorlax's back.

Snorlax was knocked back a few steps. "Counter with Ice Beam!"

"Finish it off with Giga Impact."

A beam of ice was fired from Snorlax's mouth.

Soon, a glowing orange purple light started to engulf Garchomp's body. And in a split second, Garchomp was ready to attack. It smashed into the Ice Beam.

"Empower the Ice Beam!" ordered Ash anxiously.

The beam of Ice began to grow larger. Despite this, Garchomp was still able to smash into Snorlax's head. It caused it to fall to the ground.

"Snorlax is unable to batte. The winner is therefore Garchomp!" announced the referee without any hesitation.

"What? The Garchomp is still perfectly fine after being attacked by Snorlax's Ice Beam?" said Ash in disbelief.

"I must stay calm. Otherwise, all my endless effort will become pointless."

* * *

"_Hello, everybody!" greeted the emcee. "Welcome to the Sinnoh Stadium for the final of the Sinnoh League!" A roar could be heard from the auditorium. _

"_On the right-hand side comes Paul from Veilstone City!" Another roar came._

"_And the left-hand side comes Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" An even louder roar could be heard._

"_Let's roll the spin to decide which side to attack first!" _

_Several seconds later, the spin stop. _

"_So it's Ash Ketchum to attack first!" A joyful roar from the crowd could be heard yet again._

"_Wow! I have never imagine myself to be so popular!" cried Ash excitedly._

"_Pathetic! Popularity is nothing. What really count is your ability!" replied Paul confidently._

"_You'll see who's right after the match! Friendship is also a kind of strength!" shouted Ash._

"_All right! All right! Stop arguing and send out your Pokémon, Ash Ketchum," warned the emcee impatiently._

"_All right then. Go, Torterra!" Ash confidently sent out his newly evolved Torterra._

"_Show him your strength, Jynx!" _

"_A Jynx? I've never known that he has a Jynx!" Ash is a bit stunned by this. "Never mind, use Crunch!"_

_Torterra rushed towards Jynx and opened its mouth widely, ready to bite it hardly._

"_Stupid," whispered Paul. "Use Psychic to push it to the wall!"_

_Torterra was already pushed back to the wall in a second._

"_Finish it off with Blizzard." Ordered Paul coldly._

"_No! Torterra!' cried Ash desperately for his friend._

_Torterra couldn't stand one bit of the blizzard and fall immediately after being hit._

"_Torterra is unable to battle. The winner is therefore Jynx!" announced the referee._

_Ash recalled Torterra unwillingly. "You will pay!" whispered Ash angrily. "Go and do your vengeance, Infernape!"_

_Infernape's whole body was not only surrounded by its own fire, but also the fire of vengeance. Its eyes were fixedly locked on Paul and his Jynx, ready to sacrifice everything to defeat them._

"_Loser, you do realized that it is a fighting-type, right?" mocked Paul evilly._

"_Of course! But bear in mind that it is also a fire-type!" Ash roared back._

"_That doesn't matter to my Jynx!" cried Paul confidently. "Psychic!"_

"_You are overconfident, Paul," said Ash calmly. "Give it the most powerful Blast Burn!"_

_The burning fire disrupted the purple wave without any effort. It burst into Jynx and engulfed it entirely. _

_Jynx soon fell on the ground in a split second. _

"_Jynx is unable to battle. The winner is Infernape," announced the referee instantly without any hesitation._

_Paul withdrew Jynx almost emotionlessly._ "_What? Am I dreaming? That weakling could never let out such powerful fire!" Paul's mouth was opened widely._

"_Of course, it __**could not**__ do it in the past under __**your ownership, **__but it can do it now under __**my ownership**__!" answered Ash confidently._

"_Wow, Ash had never been that confident when facing Paul! That was a great improvement, Ash!" cheered Brock._

_Paul's confidence was completely disrupted by Ash's words and most importantly, the red monkey that he once considered to be a weakling. He soon lost the match thanks to Infernape's Blast Burn on Jynx._


	3. Happiness

"Oh! And I mustn't forget it. It was also an important part to my victory." Ash reminded himself. "Go! Clefairy!"

* * *

"_Blast Burn!"_

"_Torterra is unable to battle. The winner is Infernape!"_

"_Close Combat!"_

"_Honchkrow is unable to battle. The winner is Infernape!"_

"_Ice Punch!"_

"_Gliscor is unable to battle. The winner is again Infernape!"_

_When Ash's match was going very smoothly. Paul suddenly recovered his confidence._

"_My Pok__émon left are only Electabuzz and Magmortar," thought Paul disappointedly, realizing that he could no longer take any type advantages._

"_Chimchar! I tried my best to train you! I tried my best to train you to become the strongest fire-type ever! And now you betray my trust by evolving into an Infernape and destroying my Pokémon without my permission! Why? Why? Why?" thought Paul furiously._

"_Wait. I have a guy who was treated by me as Chimchar's replacement. I trained it even harsher. So harsh that it had learned the move Frustration invisibly," thought Paul with full confidence. _

"_You will pay for treating me like this! Chimchar!" thought Paul desperately._

"_Go! Magmortar!"_

"_Infernape was already very tired after so many consecutive battles. I must grab the chance," thought Paul coldly._

"_Lava Plume!" ordered Paul._

_A volcano-liked fire was starting to emerge from Magmortar's body._

"_Block it with Flamethrower!"_

_The Lava Plume overcame the Flamethrower and burst into Infernape. Infernape was pushed to the wall. And a great number of smoke was created by the two sorts of fire. _

"_Grab the chance and use Frustration!" _

_Magmortar burst through the smoke and bumped at Infernape. Infernape fell to the ground._

"_Infernape is unable to battle. The winner this time is Magmortar!"_

"_What? Frustration? I can't imagine that he was so remote to his Pokémon that it had learned the move Frustration. I know that he was estranged with his Pokémon. But it was too horrible to be as estranged as that. He is the first trainer known to have his Pokémon learned Frustration by me," murmured Brock in disbelief._

"_Frustration? What's that?" asked Dawn puzzledly._

"_It was a move that depends on Happiness. __The lower the Happiness is, the more powerful the move is. In short, it is a complete opposite of Return," explained Brock unwillingly, grinding his teeth._

"_You did a great job. Your help will be proven worthy eventually," whispered Ash sadly and unwillingly._

"_I have told you already. Just as expected, harsh training is more important than Happiness!" mocked Paul inconsiderately and wickedly. _

_Ash ignored his mockery._

"_Go! Clefairy!_

"_Clefairy? Oh! Am I dreaming?" Without a word, Paul slapped his own face twice._

"_Looks like I ain't dreaming! Why are you depending on a cute little weakling__ that evolved from Happiness? Have you heard my words? Happiness is useless!" exclaimed Paul in his usual mocking tone._

_Without a word, Ash ordered Clefairy to use Water Pulse consecutively through telepathy._

_Clefairy created a ball of water in between its paws. It then fired it at the ground. And a wave of water is released from the ground. The wave started to move towards Magmortar. Soon afterwards, another wave was following. And there were many more waves following the two waves. _

_Paul and Magmortar were stunned. They weren't expecting Clefairy to attack. In a split second, Magmortar was covered with the waves._

"_Return!" ordered Ash through telepathy. _

_Suddenly, a rocket-speed-liked Clefairy emerged from the waves and hit Magmortar directly._

_Magmortar was fainted on the ground._

"_Magmortar is unable to battle. The winner is Clefairy!" announced the referee excitedly; apparently he was also angry at Paul's indifference to his Pokémon._

_Paul recalled Magmortar immediately without a word, apparently furious at Magmortar for losing to a Pokémon that evolved from Happiness._

"_Why is that? Why am I losing to the weak monkey, and now, a Pokémon that evolved from Happiness? Why? Why? Why?" shouted Paul in the highest pitch._

"_That was the result of your underestimation and contempt of Happiness, Paul," replied Ash as calm as ever._

_Ash was expecting him to cry out loud or to repent from his sins against his Pokémon. But to everyone surprise, a white towel was thrown to the battle ground from Paul's hand. _

"_I forfeit the match," said Paul softly and coldly._

_Without any more words, he left the Stadium._

* * *

Clefairy was now standing in front of Ash, Cynthia, Garchomp and everyone in the Sinnoh Stadium.

"It is Clefairy. I mustn't underestimate it like Paul. I've seen its match against Paul already," thought Cynthia carefully.

"Cross Chop!" ordered Cynthia loudly.

"Block it with Meteor Mash!" ordered Ash.

Garchomp's arms formed a cross and glowed.

Clefairy's hand turned into steel.

The two both charged towards each other at full speed. Clefairy's hand hit Garchomp's arms. An explosion occurred.

"Ice Punch!" ordered Ash confidently.

"Protect!" ordered Cynthia anxiously.

Clefairy emerged from the smoke and punched at the green sphere that surrounded Garchomp with its ice fist.

Garchomp was knocked back a few steps.

Cynthia suddenly recalled Garchomp.

"You're tired. Take some rest. I will need your help later again," whispered Cynthia.


End file.
